Using a firearm requires skill and practice. A user of a firearm has to be in control of the firearm to ensure that rounds fired are fired at a desired target. In some of the situations, the goal of firing a round is not to hit a desired target, but rather to cause an opponent to seek cover or to prevent return fire. Users of firearms, in such situations, would typically be under significant stress. Therefore, there is a high chance that the user of the firearm will shoot in a wrong direction due to fear, anxiety, or the like. After firing the round, it takes the user of the firearm a relatively long time to reposition the firearm so as to be aimed at a target and to release another round in the direction of the first round.
Modern firearms, such as machine guns, are typically designed to have at least two modes of firing: single round and automatic. The single round mode is also referred to as semi-automatic mode. Users of firearm in combat or like situations commonly have the firearm set to single round and more rarely to automatic. When additional firepower is required, users of the firearm may switch the firearm to automatic mode or would use semi-automatic mode to fire rapidly producing a rapid-fire effect. Users lacking experience may misfire and continue pressing a firearm trigger, leading to a waste of ammunition and increasing a risk of collateral damage.